


Daisy

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Flower Talk [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Language of Flowers, M/M, Suggestive Themes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Daisy- Innocence and Purity</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Sent in By anonymous

Sometimes it was tiring, being the youngest member of the crew. Chekov was often still treated like a child, though he was now legally an adult, and it   
frustrated him. He had one of the highest IQs on the ship, and yet they acted as though he couldn't do a thing by himself. He entered his room, and flopped   
down on the bed with a huff and closed his eyes. Seconds later, he felt fingers carding through his curls. He smiled 

"I thought you had a shift?"  
Jim Kirk laughed. "I got off. Spock'll cover it."  
Checkov grinned, and then moaned as Jim gently massaged his scalp. His   
boyfriend chuckled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Something bothering you?" he asked.  
"I'm just frustrated" muttered Chekov "Eweryone keeps treating me like I'm a child. Haven't I proved myself enough?" he sighed  
"Oh come on Pavel, they do it because they care about you... and you can't really blame them." Chekov could hear the smile in Jim's voice "It's the   
curls. They inspire a sort of protecting instinct." he teased.  
"Maybe I should get rid of zhem zhen" Checkov muttered  
"Don't you dare" said Jim fiercely, leaning over to kiss him deeply.   
Pavel sighed into the kiss, before Jim broke it to say "Lights at 0 percent"

When he awoke later, sore and satiated, Jim was gone, leaving behind on his pillow, a daisy and note. Chekov reached for the paper, pulling it towards him,   
and unfolded the note. Then he grinned, apparently, Jim couldn't resist making one final joke.

" _Dear Pav,_  
 _Guess you're not so innocent any more, huh?_  
 _love,_  
 _Jim_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews appreciated. Send a pairing via AO3 or tumblr (url: Stuckinsidethesnogbox)


End file.
